


Partners For Life : The Past

by CountlessWells



Category: CW the flash - Fandom, Harrison Wells - Fandom, Harry Wells - Fandom, Joe West - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types, the flash cw - Fandom
Genre: Jesse L. Martin - Freeform, M/M, the flash au, tom cavanagh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountlessWells/pseuds/CountlessWells
Summary: If you guys see any grammatical errors pls let me know.





	Partners For Life : The Past

I wrote this bc there was a question on my Quiz in my criminal justice class and what were the odds that their names were going to be Harry and Joey?

Anyways, this is the first chapter of this story, meaning Harry and Joe are both in their early twenties. There's no flash, there's no Iris, there's no Eobard, this is literally all mine. A complete alternate universe where Harry and Joe are kinda opposites of each other. 

  * Warnings:Mild profanity
  * Primary pair: Harry Wells x Joe West
  * Canon/Head:Headcanon

**Partners For Life: The Past **

Harry threw his cigarette to the ground, crushing under the black sole of his boot as his tongue picked up the taste of freshly burnt tobacco from his tongue. He let out a heavy sigh. He leaned his head back against the brick wall behind him.  
“You’re late.” He said, lifting his sleeve and looking down to his watch as a dark shadow jumped down onto the dumpster, a metallic sound echoed through the alley.   
“It’s not really easy to sneak out of the house when your parents want to know what you’re doing every second of the day.” Joe said, jumping down and landing gracefully onto the wet asphalt.   
“Well then, I’m glad I’m important.” Harry smirked. Joe wiped his hands off as he approached the other male. “How was dinner?” He asked, his blue eyes meeting Joe’s.  
“Would’ve been better if you came.” Joe said with a smile.  
“That’s what she said.” Harry joked. Joe shook his head at the stupid joke before removing the bag he had on his back. “I brought you some.” He said, taking out a container filled with lasagna.   
“Awh, you do care.” Harry said. Joe rolled his eyes. He waved his hand. “Hold onto it for now, please."  
“What did you make this time?” Joe asked, putting the food back into the bag.  
“Let’s go to our spot, and we’ll discuss it there, but I think you’ll like it.” Harry smiled. He placed an arm around Joe as they walked over to his truck.  
“Harry, how do you have such an expensive car?” Joe asked curiously as they both got into the vehicle. Harry simply shrugged.  
“I have my ways of acquiring the things I need.” Harry responded.

The drive to their ‘spot’ was fairly long, being that it was across the city. Harry had an arm out the window, another cigarette in his hand. Joe was playing with the radio until he found a station that fit his mood.  
“How are your parents?” Joe asked.  
“Still alive.” Harry said. “Harry, I don’t understand why you don’t ju-”  
“Joe, we’re not talking about this agai-"  
“They still love you.”  
“No.” Harry said.  
"I love you." Joe said, although it sounded more like a question. The smile that on Harry's face made Joe feel at ease. To himself, Joe tried to guess the infinite possibilities of what Harry had in store. What could he possibly be hiding back at the place that Harry couldn't simply tell him on the way in the car. Joe chewed on his bottom lip as his hand reached for Harry's. "It'll be okay." Joe said. "I'm sure it will be." A chuckle that sounded more like a scoff left Harry's lips.  
"We'll see." Harry said. Joe's head turned to the window, watching all the people and buildings as they drove by.  
"I love you too." He said.

Their hangout place was an abandoned building in the middle of the city. At 10 stories high, an open area with small offices and bathrooms scattered about every level this building was perfect for them. Harry, being very tech savvy and Joe with his creative ideas cleared out one of the higher floors of the building and did as they pleased with it. It was kind of like a studio apartment, but with many rooms. The kitchen was fully operable, the both of them had installed a dryer and washing machine in the bathroom. Harry had everything he needed here. He had no reason to go home.  
"Here.” Harry said, tossing over a device towards Joe. Quick with his hands, Joe caught it right before it could slip through his fingers.  
"What’s this?” Joe asked, looking down at it.  
“That, my good sir, is an earbud.” Harry said, putting one of his own into his own ear. “Put it in.” He said. Joe did as told as he put the food he had brought into the microwave for Harry. “Can you hear me?” He asked.  
“Yeah, crystal clear.” Joe said, amazed by how tiny the earbud was. “How did you-”  
“Not important.” Harry said as he took a seat at his desk.   
“What are we going to do with these?” Joe asked, walking over to Harry. Joe placed his hands on the older male’s shoulders and squeezed them as he caught a glimpse at the screen in front of them.  
“We are going to commit what police call _ theft _ .” Harry said with a grin. He took off his glasses and chewed on the end of one of his temples. “I have it all planned out, and if I’m quite certain, it’s not really a robbery, just petty theft.” He corrected himself.   
“We?” Joe asked. “You know my father is a cop.” He reminded Harry. Harry nodded, his devilish grin growing wider.  
“I’m well aware of your father’s occupation.” Harry responded. Joe shook his head, letting out a sigh of disapproval. “And since when has that ever stopped you before? This isn’t our first time.” He said.  
“I’m assuming these,” Joe said, holding the earpiece in his hand, “are going to help us communicate.” Joe said. Harry nodded.  
“Exactly. I will be in your ear, and at the same time I will be the one snatching what we need while you keep the store clerk occupied.” Harry said.   
“That’s larceny, Harry.” He put an emphasis on his partner’s name.  
“That’s not the point, Joe.” Harry copied Joe's tone before turning his chair around. “We’re going to do this,” he said standing up, putting a hand on Joe’s face, “and you’re going to help me.” Harry leaned forward and placed a kiss on Joe’s lips before walking over to the beeping microwave.  
“Harry, how exactly are we going to pull this off?” Joe asked. His eyes scanned the computer screen that was full of blueprints of the building and Harry’s notes. “What if we get caught?”  
“I have it all under control, Joe. There’s nothing to worry about.” He said.  
“No." Joe shook his head. "What if we get caught?" Joe repeated, turning to catch a glimpse of Harry with a mouthful of lasagna in his mouth.  
“We won’t.” Harry managed to say as he chewed, “if we do,” he swallowed before running his tongue over his lips, “we shoot.”  
“We shoot?” Joe’s eyes widened. “No the hell we’re not."  
"Uhm, yes the fuck we are." Harry nodded.  
"Har-"  
"Listen," Harry said, placing the food down on the desk once he had stepped closer to Joe. "I'm well aware that your father is a cop, but I have this under control. I promise. I just need you to trust me on this." The two looked into each other's eyes. Harry saw fear while Joe saw a sense of uncertainty. The younger male sighed before running a thumb across the corner of Harry's lips.  
"No killing." Joe said. Harry put his hands on his hips as he knew those words were going to come out of his mouth. "No weapons either." He said, and Harry's head shot up.  
"That's not safe at all." Harry responded. “If we get caught-"  
“You said we wouldn’t.”  
“Joseph!” Harry took in a deep breath before exhaling. “Fine. Fine, no weapons.”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise.” Harry pulled Joe into his arms. The two held each other tight. Joe sighed before resting his forehead on Harry’s. “It’s going to be okay.” Harry kissed the side of Joe’s head. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”  
Just hours before leaving, Harry explained his plan thoroughly to Joe, multiple times. Joe had easily picked up everything that Harry had put down. Repeatedly, he went step by step. He only had one concern: the weapons. Harry having a stash as big as he did for a 21 year-old, it was obvious to Joe where all of Harry’s money was going. Aside from going through their plan, Harry had also made Joe memorize the layout of the convenience store.   
“I’m going to have the truck out, at pump number fou-” Harry stared at Joe who was staring at Harry’s wall of weapons. He rolled his eyes before throwing a pencil at the younger male.“Joe-”  
“Babe, I heard you the first time you said it. I heard it the fifth time you said it, and now I’m hearing it again.” He responded. “How about you and I go there together, hm?” He recommended. “That way, I’ll have a feel of the store, and you can get a better idea of what you need.” Joe said.  
“We don’t need to go there, Joe. We’ve been there hundreds of times. If you know it, then explain it to me.” Harry said. Joe groaned as he stood up and walked over to Harry’s planning board.  
“So, I’m going to walk in when it seems the most empty, correct?” Joe asked. Harry nodded. “Then, I’m gonna ask where the bathroom is, once I'm there, I’m gonna clog the toilets and bring him in. That gives us at least 2 minutes for you to get what we need and leave.” Joe said.  
“And..?” Harry asked, crossing his arms against his chest.  
“And what?”   
“Precautions, you have to talk about precautions.” Harry said.  
“Fine. We both have to be wearing our gloves at all times. Can’t leave any footprints behind, meaning no dirty shoes, uhm...I have to stall the clerk as long as possible to keep him away from the cash register, and no guns.” Joe said, mumbling the last bit of information.  
“What was the last part?” Harry asked.  
“Keep clerk from the register.” Joe lied. “Oh also- if they corner us, split up and meet back up at the old flour mill on the edge of town.  
“Alright.” Harry nodded. Joe clicked his tongue against his teeth before returning to his seat.   
“How exactly are you going to break into the register?” Joe asked. Harry walked over to his desk before throwing a makeshift key into Joe’s lap.   
“With that.” Harry said. “This key, isn’t like other keys. The front of the key is made of what people call, memory metal, when heated, it’ll change shape, but once back in the right temperature it’ll be back to it’s normal form.” Harry explained. “I’m going to torch it for long enough that it’s malleable, but not melting. Once the consistency is where I want it. I’m going to put it in this,” he said as he held up a tiny tin can that was the size of a tic tac box. Joe held his hand out, returning the key to Harry who placed it into the box and back on his desk. “It should, fit right in, take the shape of the lock and then unlock the register.” He said.  
“What if it doesn’t work?” Joe asked, his leg shaking.  
“I’ll just break open the cash register. I’ll have my backpack with me.” Harry assured him, knowing his backpack literally had anything you could ever possibly need inside of it. Joe nodded silently. Harry squatted down in front of Joe and put his hands on his shoulders. “Look at me.”  
“Yes, Harry?”  
“It’s going to be okay.” He said.   
“Something just feel off.” Joe responded. Harry handed Joe keys to the truck.  
“Don’t worry. I already covered our license plates. Go start up the car, I just have to grab a few things and I’ll be down soon, alright? You go on your motorcycle, we’ll meet up there.” Harry watched as Joe grabbed his bag and his helmet before leaving the office floor. He hung his head as he let out a sigh before standing up. Harry walked over to his desk and took the M9 from his desk drawer and tucked it under his shirt against his back. To accompany the pistol, he placed two sets of magazines inside his jacket then grabbed the key, a mask and headed downstairs.  
Joe had taken his motorcycle, whereas Harry took a different vehicle, a much older model sedan. They met up a couple of blocks down before deciding to go to the store. Joe kept his helmet on until he had entered the Harry’s run-down car.  
“What are you-” Joe asked as he saw a flame torch. He sighed, before remembering. “The key?”  
“Yes, sir.”   
“Do you have the earpiece in?” Harry asked looking over to Joe.  
“I do.” Joe turned his head to the side and tapped on it gently with his finger. He let out a sigh before turning towards Harry. “So, do you really think this is going to work?” Joe asked, tucking the helmet in his side.  
“Of course,” Harry said staring at the flames, “why wouldn’t it?”   
“I’m telling you, Harry. Something feels off.”  
“Joe, since we were in high school, we have done this what- 37 times? It’s been 3 years. How is this any different than the time from before?” Harry asked. Joe’s attention would switch back and forth between Harry and the flame. His head tilted a little, watching as the older was so captivated by it. Once he saw a grin pull at Harry’s lips, he knew he was caught. “Stop staring.” Harry said. Joe shook his head as he laughed. “I can’t help it, you look so concentrated.”  
“I’m not trying to burn my fingers.”  
“You’ve never worried about getting hurt before.”  
“Burns and cuts are two different types of pain, Joe. There’s a reason why God made hell with fire, not with razor blades and lemon juice.” Harry said. Joe opened his mouth to speak, but kept quiet. “Go to the gas station, I’ll follow soon.”  
“See you there.” Joe put his helmet back on before hopping on to his bike and driving away. 

Once entering the gas station, Joe had simply lifted the visor of his helmet and nothing more. He glanced around the store before walking up to the checkout counter. He eyed down the cashier, who couldn’t be older than 25. Name, Martin. Not much shorter than Joe, but his build was rather lean. Martin’s hazel eyes greeted Joe’s as his lips were forced into a smile.  
“Hey, is there anything I can help you with?” He asked. Martin’s attention had quickly shifted over to the helmet and the rest of Joe’s attire. “Motorcycle? Seems like a good night to drive one. Mine is actually out back. ” He said as he leaned forward onto the counter, using his elbows for support.  
“This kid talks too much.” Harry said into Joe’s ear.  
“It is actually.” Joe nodded, returning the kind tone before patting on his helmet to ignore Harry. “Not too bad to feel the summer night breeze.” He said, holding onto the straps of his backpack.  
“I just might after closing shop.” Martin responded. “It’s never too late for a nice long drive.”  
“Joseph,” Harry said into his ear, “get your ass into that bathroom right now.” Joe ignored him. “We can’t risk anyone else approaching the store, Joe.”  
“You should. It’s a great way to clear your head after a long day.” Joe said, smiling behind the helmet, but that smiley quickly changed into a pout when he realized he would be the reason for that long ride.  
“I swear to God, Joe, if you mess this up.” Harry huffed.  
“Yup, fifteen hours.” Martin nodded, his forced smile had grown rather soft.  
“Joe, are you really making conversation with the boy whose running the store we’re about to rob?” Harry sighed. “Hurry up and ask for the bathroom.” Harry’s jealousy could be felt from where Joe was standing. Joe let out a slight scoff, rolling his eyes under the helmet.   
“Uhm,” Joe said, remembering the task at hand, “can I use the bathroom?” He asked.  
“Sure,” Martin said. “In the far left corner.”  
“Thanks.” Joe said.  
“Thanks.” Harry mocked. Joe let out a heavy sigh as he followed the instructions to the bathroom. Martin watched as Joe disappeared behind the white door. “Do you have the tools?” Harry asked.  
“You know I do.” Joe said, quickly taking off his backpack and getting to work. Instead of clogging the toilet Joe simply lied saying there was a major leak. Harry burned the key for a little longer as he was parked outside the store. His eyes peered through the glass, seeing what was going on inside. He watched as Joe brought Martin into the bathroom.  
“Babe, I need you to keep him occupied.” Harry said as he placed the key into the tin can, put on his mask, and exited the car. Harry had taken this extra time to fill up fuel in both of their vehicles. He also, drenched a trail from one pump to the next, just in case things got hasty.  
“Already taken care of.” Joe grumbled as he held Martin’s unconscious body in his arms.  
“Where is he?” Harry asked as he entered the store, his breathing becoming heavier because of the mask. His eyes rolled at the sound of the bell that rang whenever someone stepped in. Harry was quick to make his way to the safe behind the register. Harry could hear some rustling and grunts on Joe’s end, then he heard a loud thud. “Joe?”   
“Unconscious.” Joe said as he stared down at Martin’s body. He picked him up and sat him down into a stall. Joe had made sure that Martin was in fact completely unconscious before exiting the bathroom and walking around the store. Joe took whatever looked appetizing to him and stuffed it in his backpack.  
“There we go.” Harry said as he inserted his key into the cash register. His ocean eyes grinned happily at the cash in front of him, and he wasted no time in retrieving it. Once the register was empty, Harry had turned his attention to the safe. He used a decoder to figure out the code for the safe. He smiled as the safe practically invited Harry’s desperate hands into the safe. He stuffed all he could into his bag before closing it up. And just as Joe was going to open up a bag of chips, he saw a couple of police cars pull up to the front of the store.  
“Fuck.” Joe quickly put back the bag of chips and ran for the bathroom. “Harry, we’re in trouble.”   
“Why what’s the problem, Joe?”  
“T-There’s…” Joe stammered.  
“There’s what?”  
“There’s cops outside.”   
“Joseph, if you’re fucking with me, I swear to Go-” The sound of the door opening cut him off. Harry could hear the metal cuffs hit against their belts. “How many?” He asked. Joe had switched the light off in the bathroom before pushing the door slowly, his eyes scanning the store. “Usually there’s 2 a car.”  
“I didn’t fucking ask for an estimate. I asked how many.” Harry scolded as he inched closer to the end of the register.  
“There’s 4, okay?” Joe watched as each one walked by. “I think I know them.”  
“Names?” Harry asked.  
“U-Uhm...Lee, Robinson, Michaels, and-” Joe’s heart dropped when he saw the last officer. “Dad…”  
“Dad?” Harry grumbled and rolled his eyes. “That’s fucking great.”  
“Yoohoo…” Officer Michaels said. “Anyone here?” He asked. The other three began to walk around, see if anything was out of the ordinary.  
“You think they forgot to close shop?” Officer West asked, looking in the direction of the bathroom. Joe’s eyes went wide immediately.  
“Oh shit. Oh fuck, H, we gotta go. We gotta go. We have to fucking-” Joe started to panic. "I think one of them saw me.” Joe immediately closed the door, he wasn’t going to risk getting caught by his father. His erratic breathing fogged up the helmet, forcing him to lift his visor. Harry listened to his hysterical partner as he tried to find the quickest and quietest way to get out of the store. With his back against the register, he used the glass walls of the store as his eyes. The police officers roamed the aisles in a pattern, gathering their desired carbs and fats for the night like sharks seeking for prey as they waited for the proper help.  
“I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” Officer Lee said as they stood outside of the bathroom door. Joe felt as if he was as good as dead.  
“Joe.” Harry warned.  
“I f-fucking heard!” He said as he stuffed himself into the same stall as Martin. Hearing the footsteps come closer to the door, Joe was not taking any chances. He had picked up Martin’s body and cradled him in his arms as he squatted upon the toilet. He kept a hand over Martin’s mouth as if it were his breathing that wasn’t meant to be heard. He was agitated by the way Officer Lee had taken his precious time around the bathroom. Joe’s jaw clenched when the lights were switched on.  
“It’ll be okay, just stay quiet.” Harry said, his eyes continuing to follow the officers around. Harry slowly reached for his gun as he watched the one officer enter the bathroom. Joe took in a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut like he was in a bad dream. Successfully retrieving the gun from his belt, Harry had it cocked and ready to shoot, he just needed the perfect moment of when. “You might hear a loud bang, Joe.” Harry whispered, “don’t yell.” He said, aiming the barrel of the pistol at the reflection of one of the officers.  
“Screw this,” Officer West shook his head in irritation, “I’ll just leave a $20 and we’ll go.” He said, pulling out his wallet. Meanwhile, Joe was eager to gasp for air the moment he heard the door close behind Lee.  
“What are you talking about, Harry?” Joe asked.  
“We done here, West?” Officer Michaels managed to ask passed the two twinkies inside of his mouth.   
“Michaels,” West sighed. “What the hell did I just say? Get your shit and let’s go.” He said. Harry was eager for their presence to be gone. Harry pushed himself against the counter as he heard Joe’s father step towards his direction. He heard him put place the bill down then walk away. This was perfect. Harry didn’t have to shoot his gun, and there wouldn’t have to be any interaction with the cops, right?  
“Hey, about those two vehicles outside? Who do you think they belong to?” Officer Robinson asked.  
“We’ll just run them in the cars.” West said. “Not an issue.” Both vehicles being under Harry parents’ name, he wasn’t taking any chances.  
“Get ready to run.” Harry whispered.   
“Run? Are you fucking crazy?” Joe asked as he gently put down Martin.  
“Keep your fucking helmet on and listen to me.” He said. Harry waited until all four officers were outside the shop.  
“Slowly come out the bathroom, Joe.” Harry said. He secured his hand around the duffel and tightened the straps around them. Joe obeyed without a second thought. He crouched as he exited the bathroom, making his way over to Harry. “Listen, we got to be fast when we do this, okay?” Harry said.  
“Harry, what’s in your hand?” Joe asked, staring at the pistol.  
“Joe-”  
“We said no guns.” He said, his eyes still fixated on the pistol.  
“Joseph! We don’t have time. They’re going to try to search our plates. We have to go.”  
“Harry, we said no guns.” Joe repeated.  
“We’ll talk about it later, babe.” Harry said. “Please, Joe?” He begged. Joe looked between Harry and the pistol.”  
“We said no guns.” Joe repeated once again.  
“Fuck this.” Harry said. He grabbed Joe’s arm before he aimed at the windows and shot both of them. Harry moved fast, regardless of having to drag Joe over to his bike. The cops, already in their vehicles were taken by surprise at the sound of the gun shots, not to mention the two bodies that darted out of the building. Joe was the first to jump onto his bike and drive off whereas Harry threw the bag of money into the car. All four officers got out of their cars, their weapons drawn in Harry’s direction.  
“Drop the weapon, and come out with your hands up.” Officer Lee shouted.   
“Such a cliche line.” Harry scoffed. He shot at one of their tires, inflating it instantly, but with the one shot to them, four came right back at him. One piercing through the skin of his upper left arm.  
“Fuck!” Harry yelled as he hid behind the gas pump next to his car. He bit his lip  
“Harry, what happened?” Joe asked, listening to the commotion. “Get in the fucking car and drive.”  
“I know what I’m doing." Harry said. He clenched his jaw and took a quick look at his arm before over to the cops.  
“Don’t do something you might regret, son.” Officer West called out.   
“Too late.” Harry said. “I’d suggest you all leave.” He said before removing the nozzle and spraying the gasoline God knows where. The moment the officers saw him grab a hold of the pump they all retreated to the one operable car they had left. Harry rushed into his car and shot at the trail that he made earlier. Both cars left the store in time before the flames reached the gas pumps, causing both to be set up in flames. The tires of his vehicle screeched as he came to a quick stop, catching sight of the fire with his own eyes.  
“Harry!” Joe yelled. “What did you do?”  
“I took care of it.”  
“Is anyone-”  
“N-No. No one is hurt.”  
“What about the kid inside?” Joe asked.  
“You’re really concerned about the fuc-...I’ll go back later.” Harry said as he tried to outrun the cops.  
“No. I will.”  
“Are you mad? You won’t be able to get-”  
“I’m sure there’s a back door.”  
“Joe, we’ll get the kid later. For now we have to-”  
“No, Harry. You get rid of the cops. I’m going back for the kid.” Joe said. Being a man of his word Joe turned his vehicle around. He looked into both cars as he drove by them. The flames he drove towards matched the frustration in all of their eyes. Following the plan he created in his head, Joe had entered the building from the back of the store. He didn’t hesitate to make to the bathroom, just to find a semi-conscious Martin on the bathroom floor. “All right, let’s go.” Joe said, picking Martin up.   
“You found him?” Harry asked  
“Yes I found him.” Joe replied.  
“Huh?” Martin mumbled. Joe took no time in returning to his motorcycle.  
"You're finally getting that drive after work." Joe said driving off.  
“When you’re in the clear come back to the building.”  
“Fine.”  
Joe had taken Martin immediately home, acquiring the needed information from his license before returning to their little hideaway in the city. Harry didn’t arrive until 3 hours later, returning to an unsteady Joe West.  
“Where the hell have you been, Harry!?” Joe said.   
“Running from your father?” Harry responded.  
“Don’t get smart with me, Harrison. We had a fucking agreement.” Joe said, taking off his boots and throwing them at Harry, both hitting him in the abdomen before Harry took a seat in his chair.   
“Do you mind?” Harry hissed at the pain in his arm he took off his jacket. The blood had drenched the rest of his arm. Joe’s attitude had quickly washed itself away with a wave of concern for Harry’s arm.  
“When did this-”  
“Before I blew up the damn gas station. Can you please get this damn thing out of my arm?” Harry asked as he looked down at the wound. Joe had retrieved all the tools necessary before pulling up a chair beside Harry.  
“You’re lucky it’s just a flesh wound.” Joe said, he handed Harry a wood spoon. “Bite.” Harry did as told before feeling the sting of alcohol touch his skin. Harry’s bite on the spoon had grown stronger as Joe went step by step to tend to his arm. From removing the bullet to stitching his skin back together. After wrapping his arm up, though he really shouldn’t have, Harry drowned himself in some alcohol to help with the pain.  
“I-I didn’t know you were a doctor…” Harry said. Joe raised an eyebrow and shook his head at him.   
“I think you’ve had enough.” Joe said, taking the beer bottle out of Harry’s hand. “Let’s get you to bed, Harry.” Joe said as he walked Harry into his bedroom, which was really an emptied out office with a bed. The both of them laid silently next to one another.  
“I fucked up big time, didn’t I?” Harry asked, turning towards Joe.  
“Very much I’m afraid.” Joe responded coldly.  
“Babe.”  
“Don’t fucking ‘_babe’ _ me, you asshole. Someone could’ve gotten killed.”  
“But no one-”  
“I don’t care.” Joe said, crossing his arms as he looked up at the ceiling. “Disobey me again, I swear I’ll be the one to put a bullet in you.”  
“Whatever you say, Joe.” He said, fixing the blanket on top of him. “Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys see any grammatical errors pls let me know.


End file.
